Distributed storage is a storage technology that stores data on multiple nodes in a distributed manner. The distributed storage system manages and allocates resources of multiple nodes in a unified manner and provides a uniform scheduling interface to the outside device or application. The distributed storage system generally utilizes an extensible architecture which uses a plurality of nodes to share the storage load and can effectively improve reliability and storage efficiency of the storage system through position locating storage information.
Replication is a manner of providing redundancy to data and services in a distributed storage system. Data replication refers to storing the same copy of data on different nodes so that when data stored on one node is lost, it is still possible to obtain this data from other nodes. The number of replicas may be set based on a user's demands. Generally, too few replicas would reduce reliability of data storage, while too many replicas would increase the delay of the storage system.